Lodging House High School
by unglittering gold
Summary: Anna Reed Moves to the big city and a new High School. The Newsies befriend her and her life takes a little turn. This is a just for fun Fic and my first.
1. A Girl

The building stands before her large and frightening. This is her first move, her first new school. She hasn't been the new kid since Kindergarten. She is small for her sixteen years, standing only five foot three with almost no shape to speak of. She is not a skinny bony girl though, her shoulders and arms have the muscles and form of a swimmer as well as her legs, which noticeable in her jeans do not show to be long and slim, they are muscular, with a lot of power behind them. Auburn hair that is almost brown falls to her shoulders on the rare occasion that she wears it down, today though as most days it is pulled back in a simple ponytail, out of her blue eyes. Her eyes have often been called her one beauty, standing out brilliantly against an average quietly pretty face like sapphires. During class they are found behind silver rims, enabling her to easily read the board.

Her family recently moved to Manhattan, New York City from a small town in Connecticut. She feels out of place, almost as though she is too plain. All around her people entering the school are dressed to the nines. Extreme preps, Goths, geeks, the works; no one seemed be dressed as she was, plain blue t-shirt and jeans that had been worn past their lifetime. No one gives her a second glance; it is almost as though people stand in the middle of the steps staring at their school every day. She takes a deep breath and walks up the concrete stairs and in through the glass door.

She is Anna Reed and her life is about to change.


	2. Name's not Henry

**A/NI do not own any of the characters from the movie Newsies. I forgot to do this in my first chapter but this is my first and it took me half an hour to figure out how this thing works so I forgot. I've made up the High School obviously. my chapters are pretty short right now, but they'll get longer.**

I stood nervously in front of room 207, after I'd finally mastered the courage to enter Lodging House High School (a strange name for a school, but apparently there used to be a Lodging House for Newsboys here in the 1800s.) I got my room assignment and schedule from the principle. He was a kind old man. Kloppman I think, yeah that was it. I stared at the door as though if I stared long enough a hole would burn thorough for me to walk through. A gray haired woman who looked like a ruler was sitting at the desk apparently taking attendance; she looked around for a name and saw me standing outside. As she came towards the door I froze with nerves, what would the other kids say when I walked in the room? What would she say? "Anna Reed?" I was broken out of the trance to see her standing in the door way looking at me.

"Uh….yeah. How'd you know?" I stuttered. This was just getting weirder and weirder; the teacher knew who I was on the first day of school! She smiled and stepped aside to let me in, "You're the only student missing." Oh, I mentally slapped my forehead, smooth move Anna smooth. I entered the class room and looked at the faces looking at me with interest. "Anna is new to this school, so I expect everybody to make her feel welcome. It's everyone's first day back and I know you're feeling a little slow, but that shouldn't stop you from reaching out a hand to a new student." This made me go a little red, she took it a little too far, several of the boys rolled their eyes at her and grinned at me. I tentatively gave a small smile back when the teacher spun around to face me again, "I'm Mrs. Herbert, Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" She sat on the edge of her desk and looked at me expectantly. No, for her information, I would not like to say anything about myself. What I wanted was to sit down and wait for today to be over. Caught up there against my will, I stared at the class. "Um… Hi. I'm Anna. My family just moved here from Connecticut." I didn't know what else to say, I looked at Mrs. Herbert and she smiled, "That's nice Anna. Why don't you go have a seat over there?"

I had just managed to slink into my seat when blasted Mrs. Herbert had to open her bloody mouth again, "Have you seen our school yet Anna?" "No, I just got here." I mumbled hoping I wouldn't have to get a tour. No such luck, "Henry? Would you go show Anna around? Don't bother with the classrooms right now, She shares your schedule, she can just follow you to them." Translation: she already had Henry picked out to show me around, she memorized all our schedules. I looked over at the kid she had called Henry, he was sitting next to me reading a book ignoring Mrs. Herbert. He has slightly curly brown hair and isn't bad looking; maybe this won't be so bad. If only he would respond to her, I was staring to get pretty embarrassed, was I that bad that he didn't want to be seen with me? "HENRY!" she screamed. Still no answer from the boy, he snuck a glance over at me and gave a small secretive smile. Finally Mrs. Herbert stood in front of Henry's desk and brought her hand down on it with a loud 'smack'. He looked up from his book, "yes Ma'am?" "Will you show Miss. Reed around?" He studied me for an instant than, "Be glad to." "So why didn't you answer before?" Henry looked at her blankly. "You asked me?" he said. "Of course I did. I said Henry several times." The boy shook his head and tipped back in his chair, "That'd be it then. My name's not Henry. It's Skittery." Mrs. Herbert closed her eyes and moaned while several of the kids laughed. I looked at Hen-Skittery with interest, his name was Skittery? Or, oh! Hold on a sec, he's being a jackass. Great, just wonderful.

"I told you that I know all about your silly nicknames and that I refuse to call you by them. Regardless of what my colleagues chose to do. Your mother named you Henry, not Skittery." Henry shrugged, "Yeah, but I named me Skittery." Rolling her eyes Mrs. Herbert looked at me. "Henry and several of the other boys," she gestured vaguely around the room and a couple of boys gave mock bows, "Have been calling themselves by names other than their birth names. I do not encourage this and they shall be known only by their Christian names in this classroom." One of the boys shouted out, "What if our name's not Christian?" she silenced him with a glare and turning back to the boy who claimed his name was Skittery said without using either Henry or Skittery, "Please take Anna on a tour." He nodded and getting up went to the door. I followed him not knowing what else to do, what weirdo called himself Skittery by choice?


	3. Skittery's tour

I followed Henry through the door and out into the hallway. We stood there for a moment, he, looking up and down the hall deciding where to start, me watching him.

Finally he turned back to me, "I think we'll start at the top floor and work our way down. That ok Anna? It is Anna right?"

I nodded, "yeah."

Dutifully I followed him to the staircase and up three flights of stairs. When we reached the top I leaned down over the railing to look below us. I could see the odd student rushing to room home and well, not much else just stairs. Sighing I pushed myself upright off the railing and went to follow Henry. There was just one problem he wasn't there. I looked around frantically, holy shit! This would only happen to me. How many people get lost on a tour with a _tour guide_? Only me, that's who.

"Henry!" I said, then a little louder, "Henry!" Still no reply. Running my hands over my hair I looked around frustrated, where had he gone? I got ditched on my first day. So nice, I was going to love this place. "HENRY!" I shouted, maybe someone would find him for me. The door marked 'Boys' across the hall swung open and Henry stood there glaring at me, "WHAT?" he shouted back. I flushed red; he'd just gone to the bathroom. "Sorry. I thought I'd gotten lost." I mumbled. He shook his head at me, "I said I was going to the bathroom." I shrugged; I'd been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to pay attention. "Well can you hold on two seconds? If I go back in to finish buttoning my pants you won't think I ditched you will you?" I turned so red I could feel my face burning, now that I was really looking at him, I noticed that he was holding up his pants with one hand. He must have thought I was hurt or something and came right out. I nodded, "Sorry" I mumbled again. "Yeah" he said, "when I come back out we're going to have a chat before we do anything else."

He turned back into the bathroom and I slumped against the wall moaning into my hands. A great start to the first day at a new school. When I got home and Mom asked me how my day went what am I going to say? "Oh yeah mom, it was great. I thought I got lost and I caught my tour guide with his pants down." Yeah. That'll go over well. I can just see it, "What! I thought you were better than that!" my mother would immediately assume the worse, she's like that. She wouldn't believe that it was an accident she would just think that I made out with him instead of touring the school. I swear it's not my fault she thinks like that, my brother, a sophomore in college, caused her to; she caught him getting pretty steamy with his girlfriend when he was 15 and now she thinks that's all every teenager does. Trust me; it's not easy to live with. It was then that I noticed the girl standing at the top of the stairs. She was looking at me open mouthed, "What I would give to see him with his pants down." She said shaking her head at the bathroom door. I just looked at her in disgust, with perfectly dyed blonde hair and a cute tiny mini skirt and very revealing tank top she looked like the kind that would say that. The girl raised her eyebrows suggestively at me and sashayed away.

"Ugh" I said. "Hey, I'm not that bad looking am I?' Henry was standing at the bathroom door an amused smile on his face. I pointed down the hall, "Her." His gaze followed my finger and he nodded, "Yeah, well, she's not the kind of girl you want to hang out with. She's not mean really; she just sleeps with everybody, even taken guys. She tried to get Jack once. Wasn't pretty. Sarah flipped." I blinked, "Huh?" "I'll introduce you to Jack and Sarah later. But right now, we have to lay the groundwork. 1. Never ever call me Henry. The name's Skittery. Only my parents and my stupid sister whose foul mouth I don't even want saying my name call me Henry. Got it?" I nodded, "Sure. It's kind of strange though." Skittery shrugged, "I've been called that since I was 10. The guys I grew up with decided to change our names; you know the newsboys had nicknames like ours so we found it fitting." I chose not to say anything to that, hell, if he wanted me to call him Skittery, I'd call him Skittery.

"2." He continued, "stay far, far away from the Delancey brothers." I stared at him blankly, "Who?" Skittery shook his head at me, "You don't know anything do you?" Wow, a stroke of brilliance for Skittery. I don't know anything! I would've told him that a long time ago, what'd he expect, I was NEW for god's sake! Instead of voicing this opinion out loud I opted for shaking my head. "The Delanceys are Oscar and Morris. Morris is older but he stayed back so now he's a junior with us and his dumbass brother Oscar. They're nothing but trouble, for everyone, they harass the girls and beat up on the guys. Except Jack, they scared shitless of Jack." Yeah. Ok, I thought. I'm going to take your word on that one. Skittery sighed and shook his head at me as though I was some pity case of his, "Well come on, the nurse and guidance counselors are up here." He started to walk away down the hall and I ran to catch up, "that's it?" He pushed open a door and waited for me to go through, "What do you mean 'that's it'?" He walked in letting the door swing shut behind him. I looked around to find my self in a small hall that ended in what as far as I could see looked to be the nurse's office. "You only have 2 rules?" "Well. Those are the only ones you need to know for now…" he abruptly stopped and stared suspiciously at a boy sitting in a chair waiting to go in to the office, "_what are you doing in here?"_

The boy considerably paled, "uh…heya Skitt." Skittery seemed to grow larger, "you are not sick! Stop trying to play hooky! It's the first day of school, classes haven't even started yet!" The kid nodded, looking at him. I noticed that he looked a tiny bit like Skittery, "But Skittsssss it's my first day as a freshman. It's scary being in a new school." "Damn it Snitch, I don't care! Get to homeroom now!" Snitch glared at him but got out of the chair and slouched out into the main hall slugging Skittery in the arm on his way out. "And if you come in here again I'll tell Mom where you really were two weeks ago!" Skittery called after Snitch causing the boy to practically sprint to his homeroom.

"What is this racket?" I looked over to see a woman dressed in the white of a school nurse standing in her office doorway glaring at us. "Sorry Mrs. Feldman, just getting my brother to class." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently at her, pointing to me he said, "Oh yeah, Mrs. Feldman, this is Anna, she's new here. Anna this is the nurse, Mrs. Feldman." Mrs. Feldman smiled at me, "Hello, Anna. I hope I won't have to see you to often. Not much fun being sick or hurt, huh?" I smiled at her, "No Mrs. Feldman." I glanced at Skittery out of the corner of my eye as we left, "Was that your brother?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the wimp, can't even take first day of freshman year. It makes him feel powerful to snitch out on others. It's a wonder he has friends." I smiled, "Snitch." I muttered, what a name to be stuck with.

It took Skittery 10 minuets to show me the guidance counselors, and the Library and offices on the second floor. As we exited the stairs Skittery stopped short and hollered down the hall to a Boy coming out of the other staircase, "Hey, Blink!" Blink turned around and I was startled to notice that he actually only had one eye, the other was covered by a patch. He frantically drew his arms across his throat, shaking his head and held a finger up to his lips. "What?" Skittery mouthed back. Blink looked exasperated at him and pointed at his watch hand, holding it up. Skittery was still confused, "What?" he yelled. Blink sliced his arms through the air mouthing, "NO. SHUT UP" Skittery rolled his eyes, "Ok." He mouthed. Blink continued to point at his watch, himself, walked slowly around, and mimed waking up, looking at an alarm clock and screaming. "You're late!" Skittery mouthed. Blink nodded, and shooed at us, leaving to slip into a room by the back door. I looked at Blink, "He's late on the first day?" Skittery shrugged, "That's Kid Blink for you, almost as hard to get out of bed as Jack." "Don't worry about him," He added, "He's got this crazy little old teacher who sleeps all day, she won't even notice that he wasn't there." I shook my head to myself as Skittery led me down to see the cafeteria and computer lab. "Is he blind in that eye? " I asked hoping that wasn't forbidden territory. Skittery nodded, "Yeah, some jerk threw a sled and the corner got him in the eye when he was really little, like 4 or something. None of us remember it."

Skittery noticed that I still found it weird that someone could be late on the first day, "If you think he's strange, wait till you meet everyone else. I'd say you get used to it, but you don't. I've known all of them all my life and they still freak me out." So, I thought a group of lifelong friends, great, those are the hardest kind to get into, but what did I know about switching schools and friends? Maybe they would take me. "So," I asked conversationally, "how many guys are in your group?" Skittery thought about it for a moment, "One girl. Sarah, she's David's twin and Jack's girlfriend. Then there is like ten other guys not including myself. There used to be eleven but Spot moved when we were thirteen to Brooklyn." Ohmigod. I can do math you know. There are twelve of them! That's a big group. Wow! And they've all known each other forever?

Whoa…….where on earth was I? In a high school built where a Lodging House for Newsboys once stood, with eleven crazy boys with crazy nicknames and a girl who are lifelong best friends. I told Dad we should've stayed in Tolland….


	4. Meeting people

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was much appreciated, and I really mean it too. For the record, I know the David and Sarah aren't twins, but for the sake of my story, I made them so.**

We stepped back into room 207, it was chaos, people were all over the room comparing summers and schedules. Skittery led me over to what I assumed to be a group of his friends.

"Uh? Skittery?" I was wondering why the hell everyone wasn't in class.

He looked down at me; I swear he's got nine inches on me, "Yeah?"

"When do classes start?"

"Like 8:15. The bell for homeroom rings at 8. People are all over the place before then, but today being the first day, we are required to be in Homeroom all morning,"

I nodded slowly; my old school had been much the same way, "so Blink wasn't technically late?"

Skittery shook his head, "Nah, he was. He got there after 8. They are big on the whole 'be here before 8 deal'."

I nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Skittery collapsed into a chair across the room from our seats. Nervously I followed and quietly stood behind his chair. The others looked at me in interest. Were they going to talk to me? I wasn't sure if that would a good or bad thing. I had planned on spending the first week in silence, getting used to stuff, hell, I'd expected to spend the whole year in silence. Not that I was complaining though. I mean not having to make the first move was great, I wasn't so good at talking to people unless I was used to them, even then sometimes I chose to ignore everyone and sit by myself. A boy with a red bandana tied around his neck took his arm from around the neck of a pretty girl with thick brown hair and held it out to me.

"I'm Jack Kelly."

I shook the offered hand, "Anna Reed."

He nodded and smiled, slipping his arm back around the girl, "Have a seat, Skitt ain't known for his manners."

Skittery turned around at the mention of his name, "What? I thought you'd sat down! Here." He leaned over and grabbed a chair; he patted it and told me to sit down. I sat down and looked at the group assembled around me. The one called Jack had brown hair and an easy smile. The girl next to him, I took to be Sarah. She was pretty and dressed simply, much like me. Actually all of them were dressed causally in jeans and t-shirts. There were two other boys, one had brown hair, big ears, a long nose and was holding a crutch. The other was short with brown hair, and had a bit of an Italian look to him.

It was this boy who jabbed Skittery in the knee with his foot which he swung from the radiator where he was sitting, "You going to introduce us?"

Skittery glared, "Fine, but don't kick me."

"Well hurry it up!"

Skittery pointed to each one in turn, "Cowboy or Jack Kelly. Whichever, he don't care." I smiled at Jack again, he waved.

"Sarah" Skittery pointed to her and she smiled, reaching over to give me a handshake.

"This gambling slime ball is Racetrack." The short brown haired boy glared at him, "Quit being a dumbass will ya?" He reached over to slap Skittery on the jaw before smiling at me.

Skittery rolled his eyes at Racetrack and pointed to the crutch boy, Crutchy."

Crutchy waved, "Hiya."

"And this everybody…" he paused for dramatic effect, "is Anna."

"BRRRING" the bell rang sharp and shrill. Groans were heard all around as students walked off to start the new year. Jack kissed Sarah's cheek, waved to us and left, followed by Racetrack and Crutchy.

Sarah smiled at us, "See you at break Anna, Skitts."

I waved. Skittery ignored her as he grabbed a book off his desk, shoved it in his backpack and pulled out his schedule to examine. He started heading out the door, nose in the piece of paper, muttering to himself. I grabbed my backpack and followed. He stopped abruptly and turned to me, "Stick tight. This can get crazy."

I looked up the staircase; it was a mob scene, a mass of bodies going up and down, and of course, a few random freshmen caught on the wrong side of the staircase holding up the rest of the line.

"Hey!" Skittery yelled, "Get on the other side of the stairs!"

The boys jumped to the other side and managed to get down, only to be glared at by Skittery when they reached the bottom.

He grabbed one, "Itey, my brother in class?"

Itey nodded and ran off down the hall to catch up with his friend.

"Stupid brother's friends." Skittery muttered as he led me up the stairs to the main floor.

Reaching the main floor, Skittery pulled me into a classroom on the left hand side of the lobby, "English." He said. We walked in to find everyone standing around the room holding books and backpacks while the teacher walked up and down the rows calling out seating assignments. Next to me, Skittery jumped as someone poked him in the back of the head.

"Hey Davey." He said to a boy with curly brown hair holing an armful of books, "How's it going?"

Davey shrugged, "Ok. Car is out of the shop."

Skittery nodded, "Good. Can get home today huh?"

"Yeah, I think Sarah did something to it that she wasn't supposed to."

Rolling his eyes Skittery answered fairly, "You know just as much about cars as Sarah does. It could've been you. Anyway, you drove the car all summer, Sarah hitched rides with Jack."

"It's a piece of crap anyway." Davey mumbled as he walked over to a seat as his name was called.

Skittery turned to me, "That was David, Sarah's twin. He and Sarah share a car; he just doesn't like admitting that he knows nothing about them."

I smiled, my father liked to pretend he knew cars too.

"Anna Reed." The teacher called my name and I walked over to the seat he was pointing at.

"I don't recognize you. Are you a new student?"

I nodded, "yes."

"Oh, well, I'm Mr. Denton. I had these kids last year in English too, they'll tell you how mean I am. Henry Sullivan, Skittery. Behind Anna."

Skittery sat down behind me and leaning over whispered in my ear, "Don't listen to a word he says, he's an old softy."

"What are you whispering about Skittery?" Denton called from the opposite side of the room where he had begun handing out papers.

"Nothing Mr. Denton. Just warning her about this horror you call a class."

Denton nodded, "Good, don't want my students to get the wrong impression. Oh, and watch your mouth, it would be a pleasure to fail you."

I snorted in laughter along with the rest of the class. Skittery just grinned at him in an-oh-so innocent way.

"These papers are review on your summer reading for the test…." Mr. Denton began.

I glanced back at Skittery smirking from his seat and smiled to myself. You know all that stuff I said about how weird these people were? Well, I don't think I'm wrong, but I do think that I'm going to like it. Maybe we can stay here after all. I thought New York City; they'll be all cliché and full of posses. Maybe they are, but I'd found a group that wasn't.


	5. Delanceys

Four classes and one extremely embarrassing break in which I couldn't find my locker, I was sitting at a cafeteria table squished in between Skittery and Sarah, picking what was supposed to be pizza. I'm never ever buying food here again, seriously. I looked around at the other kids at my table; they were all boys except for Sarah and were really loud, yelling insults and jokes at one another.

Next to me, Skittery was saying to the boy from earlier with the eye patch, Blink I think, "So, did you make attendance?"

Blink shook his head, "Nah, but Davey boy who 'sleeping hideous' made take attendance signed me in."

Skittery mocked shock, clutching his hands to his heart and jumped up yelling, "I have an announcement! Davey bent the rules!"

I jumped as loud cheers went up and several people pounded David on the back.

"Now, it's not serious. But, he marked Blink as here when he was actually late. First rule bend of the year goes to Davey Jacobs!" then as an afterthought he added, "Of course usually the first rule bend of the year is much more interesting but seeing as its Dave's first, we'll let it slide."

Another loud cheer went up and Skittery sat down and Jack stood up, "Once again, Skitts neglected his manners, everyone, this is Anna."

Jack pointed to me and every face turned to look at me. I slide down in my seat offering a small smile. Having twelve people all giving you the once over is extremely uncomfortable.

Jack continued pointing at each of the other boys in turn starting at the person at the end of the table, "Mush, Kid Blink, Skittery, you, Sarah, me, Racetrack, Crutchy, David, Specs, Dutchy, Snoddy, and Pie Eater."

He sat back down and every one else stared at me for a second before all saying hi at once. I nodded and waved, "Hi."

"So," the one called Mush asked, "Where you from?"

"Connecticut."

The boys nodded, finding that an acceptable answer and having nothing else to say went back to their own conversations and me to my pathetic excuse for pizza.

Sarah leaned over to talk to me, "Don't worry. Soon enough, they'll be giving you just as much crap as they give each other, give them an hour."

In all honesty I really didn't care if the only ones who talked to me were Skittery and Sarah. Two friends would make my day just fine.

I was surprised when the kid across from me spoke up, "Where in Connecticut?"

I glanced around wondering who he was talking to before realizing he was looking at me, "Uh, Tolland. It's near Massachusetts."

He nodded, "Never heard of it." and went back to talking to a kid with glasses.

I was pretty sure the kid with glasses was Specs, and I think Jack said the blonde who spoke to me was Dutchy. I couldn't be sure, God, I groaned, it'll take me forever to catch on to these names.

Skittery heard me groan and turned to look at me, "What's up?"

"I'm never going to remember everyone's name."

He shrugged, "You'll get them. Anyway at least you get our nicknames straight up. It took us two years to get used to calling each other by them and oh, god, remembering whose name was what."

The boy I think is Snoddy moaned in agreement, "It was a nightmare. We finally got it when we all refused to answer to our real name. That was hard too though."

Several heads nodded in agreement. I looked at them shocked, how could all of them carry on their own conversations and still pay attention to what the others were saying? I could barely hear Skittery, never mind across the table.

The thought had barely entered my head when it was pushed out by an extremely dirty and sweaty hand that I could feel through my shirt grip my shoulder.

"What have we here?"

I looked up to see what had potential to be a handsome face but was marred by a nasty sneer; I moved my shoulder trying to shake off the hand.

From where he was sitting at the head of the table next to Jack, Racetrack spoke up, "Whew, what is that awful stench? I fear the sewer may have backed up."

Another boy called out, "To nasty to be the sewer."

Crutchy, sharing the head of the table with Racetrack added "Must be the Delancey brothers."

The others laughed and I grew interested, the Delancey brothers, the ones Skittery had told me about?

Looking over, I could see that there were indeed two of them, the other one had a ridiculous looking mustache and I was debating telling him that when Jack beat me to it.

"I love the_ mustache_ Morris." He said using an accent on mustache, "though may I suggest a beard, it'd hide your face better."

Morris bristled with anger while everyone else including me laughed. It wasn't the best joke or insult but it had the desired result. Morris lunged for Jack. Jack slid off the chair letting Morris fall on to it.

All around the table, as well as at several others cheers of excitement went up and Racetrack called out, "Five to One, Cowboy gets 'em!"

The table all shook their heads at him, "Race!" and turned their attention back to the promise of a fight. The other brother lunged at Jack, fists flying but Jack grabbed the chair Morris had fallen on and used it to hit the other 'round the knees sending him to the ground on top of his older brother.

As the brothers stood up again and circled around bringing the fight dangerously close to the table, Skittery grabbed me by the wrist pulling me out of my chair and to the side. I watched shocked, yeah, ok, this was highly amusing but the lack of teachers rushing in surprised me. I pointed this out to Skittery and Sarah who was standing next to him.

They shook their heads, "It's Weasel on duty today, and he won't do anything."

"Who?" I asked

"An assistant Principle."

I nodded; I'd already been told that there were two vice principles, neither of whom were pleasant. Jack was now holding a tray like he was going to throw it at them, the younger brother, Oscar, Skittery had called him, dove, tackling Jack at the waist. He went down with a thud, Jack shoved Oscar off of him and was quickly on his feet, grabbing Morris and swinging him around into a table. Morris came up with a bowl and threw the contents at Jack. Oscar got pelted with pasta, Jack had ducked and Oscar who was getting to his feet got it instead. During Oscar's confusion, Jack managed to grab him in a sort of head lock, almost using him as a body shield against Morris. Morris held up his fists trying to get Jack without hitting his brother while Oscar yelled to just hit him.

Suddenly the bell went off loud and shrill. Jack threw Oscar to Morris and walked back towards us, raising his hands in a 'thank you, thank you very much' attitude.

The Delanceys stocked off, calling, "We'll get you later Cowboy!"

Jack ignored them as everyone threw the remains of lunch in the trash and clapped Jack on the back. I smiled, amused as I tossed my half eaten pizza into the trashcan.

As we left the boys smiled mockingly at the fat, balding man by the doors, "Bye Weasel."

Weasel glared nastily at them and mumbled something about his name being Wiesel.

I was starving, that pizza was awful and that was all I had. Sarah rushed up behind me grabbing my arm making me and Skittery jump.

She pressed a granola bar into my hand, "Word of advice, bring your lunch next time."

I gaped after her blankly, gazing at the granola bar in my hand, how had she known? She'd actually noticed that I wasn't eating. God, that girl is a saint, I'll never compare.

Skittery grinned at me, "We have study, you can eat it then, Medda won't care." He continued, nodding toward my hand, "Sarah notices everything, she likes to mother us. I've been saying for years that she's the second coming of Mary."

I laughed at that, I was willing to second the emotion; Sarah strikes me as the kind of person that's hard not to like.

"Come on, "Skittery said, casually draping an arm over my shoulders, guiding me down the hall, "Let's introduce you to Medda."


	6. GoFish

**A/N: Thanks to Gamble7, Cinnamon Spice and Queen of Doom for continuing to review. Now, about that wanting to be in it….lol, sorry, but no. I promised myself that I'd keep my original characters purely fictional. But it makes me happy that you'd want to be in it. I love your reviews; it's a very good incentive to keep writing. **

**Thank-you, **

_**unglittering gold.**_

Medda, it turned out was a red haired woman with a quick smile and a motherly attitude towards who she called, "Her boys." Skittery was quick to explain that she used to teach music to them in Elementary school. Now she taught band, chorus and proctored several studies. Of course the boys jumped to make sure I knew that none of them were actually in band or chorus, they only knew her from elementary school and studies. I smiled, laughing inwardly at them for protecting their "manliness". Medda merely shook her head at them proclaiming it a shame as their voices were so lovely, Skittery's especially she added, causing him to flush red and pull me away from her and head towards the back.

Unwrapping the granola bar Sarah had given me, I sat down in between Skittery and Race. There were four of Skittery's friends in the study, Racetrack, Pie Eater, Snoddy and Mush.

"Man," muttered Race, "This is the best part of the day."

Pie Eater smiled sweetly at him, "Just because you get to stare at Medda."

I promptly gagged on the bite I'd just taken from the granola bar. That was disgusting; she was like three times his age! She had taught him in elementary school. Mush clapped me on the back, which is actually one of the worst things to do to a choking person; it was the thought that counted though, so I didn't tell him.

"That's disgusting." I told Race, clearing my throat.

"We've been telling him that for years." Said Snoddy.

Racetrack glared indignantly at us, "What? She's gorgeous."

The other boys screwed up their faces, "Eeeewwwww."

Medda herself looked up from the book she was reading behind her desk, "What's going on back there?"

"Nothing." Racetrack said as innocently as he could while kicking me under the desk.

"Ow." I moaned, leaning down to rub my foot.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I was trying to get Pie." He reached over to the other side of him to whack Pie Eater on the head.

Medda turned her attention to me, "What are you eating Anna?"

I gulped; Skittery had said it'd be ok.

She smiled at me, "You're not going to get in trouble, I was just wondering."

"Granola bar, Ms. Larkson."

"Oh. And dear, just call me Medda, everyone else does."

I nodded as she went back to her book. All around me kids were talking and basically doing anything but studying. I knew it was the first day, but weren't you supposed to be quiet in study. Medda though it would appear, ran a free for all study. If you wanted to study, fine, wanted to talk, go ahead.

Racetrack pulled out a pack of cards from a pocket in his cargo pants, "Who's up for cards?"

"I'm not playing poker." Skittery said, eyeing Race.

"Aw. Skitt, stop taking the fun out of everything." He answered.

"I do not take the fun out of everything-"

"Yes you do," Racetrack cut him off, slapping Skittery's jaw again, "fun sucker."

Skittery rubbed his jaw, "I'm sick of poker ok?"

"Fine. We'll play go-fish."

"Race's second favorite game." Pie Eater said to me.

I raised an eyebrow; his favorite game was poker then _go-fish_? Ok, that was cool, I have no problem with that, a little strange, but I have no idea how to play poker.

Racetrack glared at Pie Eater, but refraining from saying anything, began to deal seven cards to everyone, "You playing Anna?"

I swallowed the last of my granola bar and nodded, "Sure."

"Alright then, pull up your chair."

I turned my chair around so that I was facing Race's desk. Skittery came over dragging his chair and set it up across from Race and Mush, who was sharing Racetrack's side; Pie Eater had done the same thing as me and was now facing me.

Snoddy stood there, holding his chair, "What about me?"

Skittery moved over, so that he was more towards the corner, making room for Snoddy. Racetrack glanced up briefly as Snoddy sat down and dealt out the seventh card.

As I picked up my cards the realization of how ridiculous this was struck me. Here I was, sitting in study, playing go-fish with five boys, weird. I quickly dismissed the thought though. Sure it was different than what I was used to, but these were different kids, this was a different place, and anyway, I liked it, I liked these guys and I was going to make the best of it. I placed down a pair of fours and waited for the game to begin.

Racetrack started off, "Skitt, do you have any fours?"

Skittery smiled, "Go-fish."


	7. Cars and Sisters

The rest of the day flew by surprisingly fast and I soon found myself being led out to the parking lot to wait for my mom to pick me up. Skittery pulled me over to a green Neon, smiling brightly.

"This," he announced proudly, "is my baby."

I raised an eyebrow, "your car?"

"Yep, '98 Dodge Neon."

Opening the door, he slid in and stuck the key in the ignition. Skittery popped the trunk and walked around back to throw his backpack in. I looked into the car and was met with a mess of wrappers, books, even what I swear was a mascara bottle (I didn't even want to know how that got there. Maybe he has a girlfriend.). Whoa, he was a slob. Skittery sat back down in the drivers seat, leaving the door open so he could talk to me. He had barely opened his mouth though when a loud 'BANG' sent him nearly flying into the door frame.

He yelled, "What the hell is going on back there?"

I looked back at the trunk, a tall brunette was standing there, "God Henry," she snapped at him, "There's like no room for my bags back there."

Skittery hollered back, "What the hell are you trying to fit in?"

She rolled her eyes even though she must have realized he couldn't see her. "My backpack, my tote bag and my gym bag."

He got up, gently moving me out of his way and walked back to the trunk. "Jesus Nicole, what do you have in that bag?" he asked gesturing towards the rather large sparkly tote bag.

"Everything."

"No Shit. You'll have to keep up front with you. I have to fit three other bags back here. It's not just for you."

"Then I have to have front seat. I totally can not sit in the back seat with this."

I watched all of this with mild interest and quite a bit of awkwardness. If I was guessing correctly, this was Skittery's sister. I have plenty of experience with sibling fights; they're pretty nasty to watch.

"You're sitting in the back with Snitch and Ian. Jack gets shotgun. That's the deal."

"Does Mom know that only you and Francis get the front?"

"That was the deal for us driving you to school. You sit in the back."

She gave him a snotty look, threw her bag in the back seat and sulked over to talk to some other girls.

Skittery turned back to me "Sister."

"I guessed. I'm going to assume that she's the reason there's makeup in the car?"

He yanked the back door open; "There's makeup in the car?" he came out with the mascara bottle and a tube of lip gloss. Holding it out in front of him as though it was poisonous he strode over to his sister muttering something about, "No makeup."

I watched him gesturing madly at her, I couldn't hear anything, but it was obvious that Skittery was pissed and she was getting pretty worked up as well.

"Hey aren't you the girl with Skitt at the nurses?"

I looked at the source of the voice, Skittery's brother Snitch was standing at the back door.

I straightened up from leaning against the open driver side door, "Uh, yeah."

"Hm." Was all he said or murmured really before sliding in the car and popping a CD into the player. The CD player I noticed was actually literally a cd player that was plugged into Skitts tape deck. Rap filled the car and Snitch sitting in the back seat was happily mouthing the words.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Skittery had returned with Nicole in tow.

Snitch moaned as Skittery sat down and popped out the Cd. He handed it back saying, "Rap's not allowed."

Nicole slid into the other side of the back seat, "Nothing's allowed. No makeup, no rap. God, Hen you need to get a life."

Skittery chose to ignore her; he looked up at me, "Sorry about them. I'm cruelly forced to drive them."

"Oh please, we're the ones being tortured." Nicole whined, "Who's the girl?"

"Anna." Skittery pointed to his sister and brother, "That's Nicole, she's a sophomore."

She looked me up and down before saying, "Sucks to be you."

Ok, that was harsh, I'm not sure if she was talking about how I looked, I know I'm nothing spectacular, or if she was referring to the fact that I was hanging out with Skittery. I decided I didn't want to know, better to keep some sort of dignity, I'm not about to deny that it hurt, no matter how she meant it.

Skittery punched her leg, being the only part of her he could reach, "Shut up. And you've met Snitch."

She rubbed it, glared at him and pulled out a cell phone.

Snitch nodded at me, picked a magazine up off the floor and proceeded to read.

Skittery focused his attention back to me, "What do you think?"

"It's nice. Messy, but nice."

He laughed, "Yeah, it's a bit of a mess. Hasn't really been cleaned since we got it."

I was really hoping that it was recently that he had bought it, "Do I want to know?"

"Just the beginning of the summer."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "ok, 'cause honestly it would be a bit disgusting if it wasn't fairly new."

"Yeah." He smiled, "you like the school?"

"Strangest private school I've ever seen."

He shrugged, "It's not really a private school, yeah, you have to pay and you have to pass a test to get in. But there's no uniform or anything and it's really pretty cheap."

I nodded in agreement; it was hard to explain exactly what the school was. It definitely wasn't public, but it wasn't really private exactly either. I didn't really understand, but I wasn't about to get into it.

"The teachers seem pretty cool." I added.

"Yeah, they're good. It's really only Weasel and Snyder you have to watch for. They really have it out for us."

The vice principles, right. I'd already been warned, by Jack actually, who can't walk down the hall without one of them trying to get him in detention for something.

Speaking of the devil, "Have you seen Sarah? Or Jack?" It was David.

He was asking from over the door of the Ford Focus in front of Skittery's neon.

Skittery shrugged, "I'm waiting for them too. Have to go to the elementary school for Ian. He's going to be upset if I'm late."

"Yeah," Dave said, "me too, you know, Les."

Skittery nodded, "Yeah."

David smiled at me, "Hey Anna."

I smiled back, "Hey."  
"You seen them?"

"No. Sorry."

He nodded, "Right. Hey Skitt, you know where Blink parked?"

Skittery shook his head, "Nah. Why?"

"He's got my math book. Didn't bring his today. Borrowed it."

"Oh. Sucks for you."

He shook his head, "Not really, no homework. But I did want to get a better look at it, see what we'll be doing."

Skittery rolled his eyes. I smirked; I never would look ahead at a math book. I barely kept up with the class; it was no wonder that math was easily my worst subject.

"Finally!" David yelled, "Will you guys hurry up?"

Jack and Sarah were walking towards us holding hands; Jack stuck out his tongue at Dave, "Patience is a virtue!" He shouted back.

In the back of the car, Nicole was gasping, "You did not! That's so awful! He did not! No! What an ass."

I raised my eyebrows and Skittery leaned back to see his sister, "What are you talking about?"

She covered the mouthpiece, "It's highly personal. No! EWWW! That's so gross. He can't treat you like that!"

"That's disgusting." Skittery muttered. "Give me the phone Nicole."

"Hell no! No not you. Henry. He wants my phone. I know so insensitive right?"

Skittery held out his hand, "Come on. I don't want to hear about your friends love-lives. You whine about yours enough."

She slapped his hand away and continued gabbing into the phone. He sighed and turning around so he was kneeling on the seat and lunged, grabbing the phone.

"Hey!" Nicole yelled jumping to get it back.

Skittery held the phone to his ear, "Sorry, you'll have to call her in about an hour. What? Bitch." He hung up the phone and tossed it in the glove compartment.

"Henry! Unlock that glove compartment now!"

"No. You'll have to live. New rule. No cell phone."

She gaped at him and slumped back in her seat.

Skittery grinned apologetically at me, I shrugged, "I've got an older brother. We're worse."  
"Hard to believe." Jack said as he slid into the passenger seat while Dave and Sarah backed out of the parking lot.

I grinned, he'd better believe it, we killed each other. We were never left alone, ever. During the summer one of us would always go to camp, usually my brother as he was deemed least trustworthy.

"Anna! Anna!" I looked up at the sound of my name. My mother had her hand out our car window and was waving frantically. I waved back and grinned at her.

Jack looked out the window, "That your mom?"

"Yeah. Guess I better go."

Skittery stood up to look over the car at Mom, "Looks nothing like you."

"Yeah, well. See you later."

Skittery grinned at me, "Tomorrow." He got in the car and shutting his door started up and pulled out.

Jack stuck his head out the window and waved like crazy, "Bye Anna!"  
I laughed and waved back.

I walked over to my mom's car and got in, tossing my backpack in the back. I leaned over to change the station. It was my first day at a new school. I should not be forced to listen to classical.

"How was it?" she asked looking at me intensely.

I settled on a station, "Good."

She nodded, concentrated on pulling out of the school then, "Meet any friends?"

"Yeah."

"That boy with the car?" she asked looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"He was my tour guide. Turns out he's got a big group of life-long friends."

"Hmm. How many?"

"Oh, like 12." I said calmly.

She gaped at me, "Twelve! Well, what are their names?"

Ummmm…..I wasn't sure I could remember all their names. "Skittery, Sarah, Jack, David, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Pie Eater, Mush, Dutchy, Specs……Crutchy….Snoddy….I think that's about it."

"Strange names." She commented, "Are they all boys?"

"I don't know their real names. No, there's one girl."

"Oh dear God." She mumbled.

She could worry about it if she wanted, but I was happy. Mom wouldn't be thrilled about me hanging out with guys all the time, but she'd get over it, and anyway, there was Sarah. Not for the first time that day I thought to myself, this is going to be interesting….


	8. Invite

**A/N Hey! Thanks as always for reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I just started school. Not fun. Suffered through Senior/Freshmen Ice cream social Friday, only got one measly scoop of ice cream! On a funnier note, the kid I sit next to in math looks like Doogie Howser. Only mentioning this because Max Casella was on that. Because I'm so creative I call him "the Doogie Howser kid." Yeah, so I have less and less time on my hands now, and with swimming starting next week…oh, God……updating will be hard. **

Saturday morning and the start of my Labor Day weekend began when the damn sun decided to shine directly through my second floor bedroom onto my face. What did I ever do to the sun? I lay there staring at the ceiling; I had made it through my first week of school without incident and succeeded in getting some friends. Not a bad start. Out of school though I was still completely clueless, I lived in a small housing complex that consisted of maybe 6-9 blocks on the outskirts of Manhattan. (A/N. I made up this place. I don't even think there are such places!) So far, I'd seen absolutely zilch of my neighbors, unless you can count the little boy on the porch of the yellow house next door. He was attempting to jump the steps on a scooter until his father came running out. I groaned, I just couldn't lie in bed any longer, I had to get up. I rolled out from under my comforter, crossed the four feet to my closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants to pull on. It was just to hot to sleep with pants on, in the summer months I wear a large t-shirt and underwear to bed. I mean, I put on pants before leaving my room so it's not a big deal or anything. Unlike my brother, Tom, who walks around in boxers till 12o'clock.

I wondered downstairs, through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Morning Retard."

Ah, just how I love to start my morning, with Tom sitting at the island, eating cereal in his boxers, he should seriously consider trying a sport that builds muscle.

"Why the hell are you still here? Go to college!" I snapped at him, slamming a bowl down on the counter top.

"I'm going to be a day student." He said a little too cheerfully to me. The worst part of us moving here, Tom, attending NYU can travel between school and home.

"Why can't you stay at the dorms? You don't want to miss that aspect of college life!" I tried weakly. I thought I'd gotten rid of the idiot. Now he's living at home again?

My mother chose that moment to walk in to the kitchen, "Anna, It's great that your brother wants to spend time with us. Don't discourage him."

I rolled my eyes and grabbing the milk from Tom, poured it into my Honey nut Cheerios, a cereal I've been addicted to forever and sat down. Mom was already dressed and ready to head off to an eleven o'clock job interview. I don't understand what my mother does, something to do with Public Relations. We actually moved here because there isn't anything for her profession in Tolland and her old office closed down.

"What time is it?" Tom asked her

"Ten o'clock." She answered, "Time to get moving. You still have to get your textbooks."

"hmmmm." He mumbled around a mouthful of cereal. Yes, I cheered to myself. Tom has to go up to NYU and buy school books today! Idiot for putting it off so long.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Mom put her coffee mug on the counter, rushing to the door which was visible from my position so I leaned a little bit out of my seat to see. Mom opened the door to a woman, who looked to be about her age with dark brown hair.

"Ah, Hello." Mom said opening the door a bit wider.

The woman stepped in and smiled. "Hi. I'm Marie from next door."

Mom positively beamed at her, she'd been worried that we'd moved to an un-social neighborhood, "Rachel."

The two of them shook hands and Marie decided to get to her point, "Are you busy this afternoon?"

Mom shook her head, "No. I don't believe so."  
Tom raised his eyebrows at me. I raised mine in return, were we being invited over?

"Wonderful! You should come over for our Labor day cookout!"

Interesting, they had their barbeque on Saturday instead of Monday?

Marie continued, "It's a tradition for the whole neighborhood to get together for a big cookout. This way, everyone can go to their family parties on Monday. It would be wonderful for you to come; we haven't had new people in years."

Mom stared blankly at her, "You fit all nine blocks in your backyard?"

Alright, so it was nine blocks and that was one hell of a good question, especially if their backyard looked anything like ours.

"Oh, No. Half of the neighborhood refuses to come every year; something about the children being too loud." At this point she glanced over Mom's shoulder to see us "I see you have children of your own."

"Tom and Anna."

"Oh, I have five."

Five kids, wow, I thought just Tom was tough. Mom apparently felt the same way.

"You must have a lot more patience than I. What time would be good to come over?"

Marie smiled happily, "Oh, anytime. Most people start showing up around 11."

"Oh," Mom sighed, "I'm afraid we'll have to be late, I have a job interview for eleven and Tom has to buy textbooks for NYU."

"I completely understand. Come over whenever. When should you be back?"

"12:30." Mom glanced at her watch, "I'm so sorry, but I really have to get going now."

Marie nodded and the two women shook hands parting with "I'll see you later then."

Mom walked back into the kitchen, "Isn't this wonderful?" she picked her keys up out of the duck bowl sitting on the island, "Tom, when you finish the cereal drive over to Greenwich and get your books. Anna, when your father decides to come downstairs, tell him that we're going to a cookout."

I nodded and Tom ignored Mom completely, I knew he didn't want to go Greenwich and NYU to get books. I seriously question Tom's ability to read. I've never seen him even looking at a book. How he even got into college is beyond me, and He hasn't even thought about what to major in. Knowing him, he'll pick something stupid and completely pointless.

Mom left, shortly followed by Tom fifteen minutes later. I wandered upstairs, figured since I took a shower last night; it'd be ridiculous to take one now, so I slammed my bedroom door and faced the closet. After a decision of 'grab whatever I touch first." I walked downstairs in a jean shorts and my New England Swimming Regionals t-shirt. I found myself back in the kitchen sitting at the island drinking orange juice, telling Dad that we have an appointment with the neighbors this afternoon.

"Bet your mother was happy." He said biting into a piece of toast.

"She was ecstatic." I mimicked my mother's voice, "We have such social neighbors. Now, Anna, see what comes out of being social. Be a butterfly Anna dear, you'll get nowhere in life glaring. Positive thoughts!"

Dad laughed at me, I loved his laugh, he held nothing back. "Don't let her hear you doing that."

I grinned, "She'd just be thrilled that I actually remembered what she'd told me."

He smirked, "Most likely."

We sunk into silence, him eating toast with strawberry jam and me studying him. My father was of average height, it was my guess that he would actually stand smaller than Skittery or Jack. He still had a full head of Auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes, Skittery had been right, I looked nothing like my mother with her sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, Tom had taken more after her. Dad was currently working as a substitute teacher and was trying to get a full time position.

He looked up at me, "I found a position at the elementary school."

"That's great Dad," I said grinning at him, "which one?"

"It's the one three streets over from Duane. Most of the kids at your school also attended it. Pulitzer Elementary. I've got first grade, the teacher unexpectedly left."

I couldn't help but laugh, the idea of my father running around controlling little first graders cracked me up. How many men do you know that teach a grade level below fourth? Most of my male teachers were in High School, except for the one in fifth grade.

Dad it would appear did not find it nearly as amusing, he threw his toast crust at me. I ducked it and waved as I strolled out of the kitchen and upstairs to check my e-mail and wait until I was dragged next door to be a social butterfly. Something, I am not looking forward to.


	9. Savior

**A/N: Hey reviews were great. Thank you for being so understanding! **

**Dreamless-Mermaid- I got the social butterfly thing from one of my best friends. She keeps telling "Be a butterfly not a water buffalo…." I've been moved up to Bison though for being nice to Doogie Howser kid. Apparently I have a glaring problem, and people (guys especially) are afraid of me. My take on it? They'll get over it. Great to know I'm not the only socially inept person out there. I'm on a club swim team, but my school does have a team, there's just no way I'd be able to do two teams, one is tough enough as it is! Swimming rocks! Glad you like the story!**

**Gamble 7- yeah, school can really suck. Homework….mean teachers who give you too much homework, oh and I almost forgot, falling over because your homework weighs 50billion pounds! Weekends are the best, except for when I'm rushing around Sunday night finishing homework. That is not fun. **

**The Third Fate- no Skittery in the last chapter but he'll be in this one! I really like writing him. I actually find it easier to write when I use the Newsies. With just Anna I'm fine but add her family, it was a little bit of a pain…… **

12:30 sharp and I was standing with Mom, Dad and Tom on the front porch of that yellow house next-door. I knew that this was going to be hell. Mom would go around being Mrs. Butterfly dragging Dad behind her, Tom will end up talking to someone, somehow, I'm not sure why, but people actually strike up conversation easily with him, it must have something to do with the fact that he is a complete suck up, and then, me. I will be sitting by myself in some deserted corner thinking of all the places I'd rather be while I glared at the other guests. I don't mean to glare, not really, I just can't sit there smiling at nothing. It pisses me off.

Dad rang the bell and we all stood there shifting our feet, well I did anyway, I knew that when the door opened, we'd be dragged around and introduced to everyone, then I'd be ditched with some kid that I was told "I'd just love' who I really end up not being able to stand. Then finally when I managed to ditch the kid, I'd find a nice secluded spot to hide out. Yeah, hard to tell, but I've had some experience in this area. While I've never moved before or switched schools, I had been dragged to barbeques and such with complete strangers, usually people my mother somehow knew. I have yet to encounter one I enjoyed, several though I flat out hated.

So, now that I have officially gotten myself all worked up and have excepted that this will be hell I'm about to scream and laugh in complete and utter joy.

The door just opened to reveal my savior, "Jack Kelly!"

Jack blinked at me, then, "Anna! What are you doing here?"

I laughed, "I moved in next door. You live here?"

Mom chose to break in, "You know each other?"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but gush, I was really excited, if Jack was here, that meant that the rest of them would be here! I'd actually moved into the same neighborhood. Life was looking good. "We're in the same homeroom at school."

"Oh." Was all Mom seemed able to say.

Tom on the other hand, "Anna actually has friends?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Your brother?"

"Yeah, ignore him."

Jack shrugged; he opened the door wide, "Come in. I'll try to find Aunt Rachel."

As we stepped in I looked around, there were two hallways and a stair case. My hopes fell; this was Jack's aunt's place. Everyone else may not be here after all.

"So," I asked slowly, "This isn't your home?"

Jack looked at me funny, "No it is. Oh! Wait! We never told you! I live with my Aunt and Uncle. Skittery's my cousin that's why we always go home together. We share that car."

I blinked at him. Skittery and Jack were _cousins?_ I'd never have guessed. Wow.

David came from one of the hallways, "hey, Jack, where are Ian's arm float things?"

I stared at David, what the hell was he talking about?

Jack knew though, "In the green box in the shed."

David left nodded at me and was half way down the hall before he abruptly stopped and come back, "Anna?"

"Hey David. I live next door."

"In Spot's old house?"

I shrugged and Jack nodded, "Yeah, that place has been empty for three years."

I was ecstatic, for once in my life, I was at a barbeque and it was the rest of my family that was standing in awkward silence instead of me. It was great.

There was suddenly very loud thumping on the stairs and we all looked up.

"Where is my swimsuit!" came the yell.

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted "I don't know!"

"Is that you Jack?"

"Yes, Skitt."

Skittery came sprinting down the stairs, and came to the bottom facing Jack with his back to us. I turned bright red and my mother gave a little gasp of shook. Tom smirked and Dad looked embarrassed for Skittery. Skittery it would appear hadn't noticed that we were down here and was dressed in nothing except plaid boxers.

"I can't find my suit. The blue and red one." He said looking at Jack and David.

"How am I supposed to know where it is?" Jack asked.

"We share a room dumbass."

"Look Skitt, does it look like I'm wearing your swim suit? Maybe it's in the wash."

Skittery looked at Jack in his blue and white Hawaiian print swim trunks, "It's not in the wash! I had it earlier this morning!"

"Just go put on another one Skitt." David said, always the voice of reason.

It was at this point that I started to worry, I didn't have a suit, all of mine were in storage, would we need them?

"It's my only suit!" Skittery yelled at him, "My other ones are all to short! Mom wouldn't buy new ones this summer!"

"Jacks still fit him from last summer." David tried.

"Yeah well, Jack didn't grow like five inches did he!"

Jack sighed, "Look Skitt, just use one of mine for now."

Skittery turned around and started to head upstairs when he noticed us standing there.

"Anna? Jack! Why didn't you say anything!"

Jack was laughing hysterically at poor Skittery standing there in his boxers beat red.

Skittery started apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry; I thought it was just Jack down here. Ok, um. I'm so sorry."

Skittery shoved his cousin into a corner table and sprinted like mad up the stairs. Jack regained his composure and smiled sweetly at us, "I'll get Aunt Rachel."

He left and Dad shook his head, "Poor guy, we should have said something to spare him the embarrassment."

Tom shook his head, "Nah, It was funny."

I socked him in the arm, "It is not funny!" In all honesty my opinion was we were going to see him a swimsuit, what's it really matter, but then again, I guess Boxers are considerably shorter.

Jack returned with his aunt in tow. Rachel was holding a boy in swimming trunks on her hip and was being followed by Snitch and Nicole.

"Hi" she said holding out her free hand to Mom. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Mom smiled and shook her hand.

Rachel looked around at her children, "Where is Henry."

As if on cue Skittery came down the stairs wearing swim trunks like Jack's but green with a white t-shirt.

Rachel eyed her son, "Those swim trunks are not yours."

"I know Mom, I can't find mine…" he drifted off and I followed his gaze to Snitch. Snitch was wet, attempting to hide behind Jack and dressed in _blue and red_ swimming shorts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY SHORTS!" Skittery yelled.

Snitch shrugged, "Didn't know they were yours."

Skittery was bristling with anger and his mother looked stressed, "How could you not! They were on my bed!"

Skittery's mom stepped in between them, "Henry, calm down, you can just wear Francis's. Harry, you shouldn't take your brother's clothes. You have your own."

"His are better though." Snitch mumbled.

Skittery tried to step around his mother, "what d'ya mean? At least you have more than one pair!"

"BOYS" she hollered, "We have guests!"

I raised my eyebrows quickly at them and my mother gave a small smile. Tom stared and Dad was trying not to laugh.

Rachel sighed, "Sorry." She pointed to Jack, "This is Francis, he's my nephew, but he's been legally adopted."

"Jack." He mumbled and his Aunt moaned.

"Please Boys, can we not do the nickname thing for once!"

Jack said nothing and she moved on, "Francis is almost 17. This is Henry, he's 16 they both are juniors. Nicole is my only girl. She's 15. This is Harry. He just started high school."

"Mom" Snitch muttered as Jack and Skittery started pretending to cuddle him.

"And this," she smiled at the boy in her arms, "Is Ian. He's in first grade now."

Then Mom decided she had to introduce us as well. "My husband, Dave. Tom, my eldest, he's in his second year at NYU. And Anna is a junior, apparently with your boys."

"Oh, really, you go to the same school?' she asked looking at Jack and Skittery for conformation. They nodded. "Ok, well, why don't I show you around?"

"We got Anna." Jack said quickly. Rachel nodded and left with my parents and brother in tow. Nicole and Snitch soon followed. David, it would seem had slipped out around the same time Rachel began introductions. In the new silence I could hear music from the backyard and the splashes of a pool.

The two boys grinned at me, "You got a suit on?" Skittery asked.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't know I'd need one. They're all in storage."

"Oh." Jack said slowly.

"Do I really need one?"

"Well, we do end up spending a lot of time in the pool. You're going to want one." Jack said.

"Maybe she could use one of Nicole's?" Skittery suggested.

"Yeah. Ok. Go and tell her so Aunt Rachel doesn't kill us."

Skittery ran off and was back within one minute, "she didn't really want to but Mom was right there so she has to."

I blinked uncomfortably, "If she doesn't want me to I don't have to. It's not a big deal."

"Nah, it's not you. She doesn't want me and Jack in her room is all."

The two boys dragged me upstairs and into a fairly small bedroom. After rummaging through the top drawer of a dresser, Jack came up with two bikinis. One was a halter top, the other rather skimpy. I grabbed the halter top quickly. No way I was showing more skin than I had to. In fact I hate wearing bikinis all together. Skittery showed me the bathroom and they volunteered to wait for me outside the door, despite my protests that they could go.

I closed the bathroom door and looking at the bathing suit moaned. I checked the size and moaned again. It was a goddamn size 2! I was not going to fit into that! I wore a 5 for most swimsuits! I sighed and pulled it on anyway. The top, expectantly fit fine, I don't fill things out well. But the bottoms were too tight. I guess they could be wearable, but I was not going out like this. My legs just aren't meant for a bikini, never mind a tight bikini. At the beach I always wore board shorts. I had no choice and I became glad that Skittery and Jack decided to wait.

"Hey guys?" I stuck my head out the door. "The bottoms are too small."

Jack stared at me for a second, "But the top's fine?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other then Skittery spoke up, "Do you mind wearing men's bottoms?"

Yes! Exactly what I'd been hoping for. "No."

"Ok, maybe some of mine from last year might be alright on you."

He disappeared into a room across the hall and came out shoving a pair of trunks at me. I grinned and pulled my head back into the bathroom. I pulled on the black and white trunks on over the bikini and tied the drawstring happily. I was ready to go out, well not really, I hate being scantly clad, but I had big shorts on, that would get me through. I walked out and they smiled at me, dragging me out to the backyard.


	10. AN

**Hey, **

**sorry everyone. I've been busy as hell. I promise to try and get a chapter (maybe two) up by next weekend. guess that's what I'll be spending my studies doing...oh well. better than math! and if anyone wants, feel free to leave me messages telling me to get my ass in gear! **

**Unglittering gold.**

**ps. has anyone ever seen The Journey of Natty Gann? It's another really good, unreconized Disney film. **

**My mother is screaming at me to go to bed...it's 12 am. psh, early! **


End file.
